Character Guide
Often it can be difficult to come up with a character for a game of Werewolf, particularly within the several days which the sign-up typically remains up for. Here is a guide designed to lessen the difficultly of this process. #Begin by selecting the sex of the character you wish to play. This decision will (for obvious reasons) define the rest of your character. Aside from that, the sex of your character will have little effect on gameplay. #Once you have decided on your character's sex, form in your mind a vague idea of what kind of person you want your character to be. Inspiration can be drawn from anywhere - friends, family member, celebrities, or characters in other works of fiction. Simply taking a character from another story is allowed, and useful if you are stuck for idea, but beware that people will already hold preconceptions about what sort of person that character is. NOTE: Obviously unhinged characters such as psychopaths, extreme drug addicts or people with violent mental problems tend to be blamed for pretty much any type of murder, so steer well clear of these types of characters. #Consider the setting of the game you are signing up for, and ensure that your character fits this setting. A cultured gentleman will probably not fit in too well in a Viking-themed game. #Once this general idea has been formed, begin filling out the "Personality" section of the character sheet. Ensure that each trait is consistent with the general vision behind your character, and that they do not contradict one another. Consider avoiding traits which are likely to apply to a variety of murders - "loves to kill people", "always shows mercy" and "becomes violent quickly" are all examples of traits which should probably be avoided. That said, DO NOT specifically design your profile so that it is difficult to place evidence on it... if you are selected as a wolf, the host is likely to become frustrated and place obvious evidence will will give you away. #Select an occupation which fits well with the type of character which you have selected. #By now you should have a reasonably good image in your mind about what your character looks like, so fill in appearance-related sections. #When it comes to what items to take, a little consideration is important. If only a few other characters in the game have chosen to take a firearm, then a gun may be a poor choice as there will not be many suspects if a gun is used in a murder. However, if a clue will definitely give away the role of a player a host will almost never use it, meaning that selecting a gun may be a GOOD choice if nobody else has one. Mostly, though, just ensure that your items are sensible and fit the game's setting and restrictions. Items will not give you any special powers. #Now, all that is left to complete is the "History" section. This one is totally up to you as a player. If you are stuck as to how to do this, or have no idea what your history might be, follow the basic template below: sentence, explaining where the character was born and to what type of parents. sentence, discussing the character's childhood years. sentence, explaining how the character changed and matured, and their teenage years. sentences, detailing what the character has done as an adults, including their job. sentence, explaining how to character came to be in {wherever the hell the game is set}. I hope that this guide has been helpful in some way, shape or form!